<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wherever you go, bring me home by seadeepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572608">wherever you go, bring me home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy'>seadeepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jane the Virgin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, F/M, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane gets why people think it's hormones, but her feelings for Rafael run much deeper than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Solano/Jane Villanueva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Drabble Project [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wherever you go, bring me home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!</p>
</blockquote><br/>I've actually only seen like... half of the first season of this show. Lol.<p>Title is from "Sea of Lovers" by Christina Perri, which is the song playing when they kiss in 1x06.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jane's life is one giant tangle of stress right now. Rafael and his money cause as many problems as they solve, and Xiomara still doesn't trust his razor-sharp jawline and dazzling smile. Jane gets why people think it's hormones — how on the surface they're just two people brought together by horrible happenstance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But her feelings for Rafael vibrate on a deeper level, in that secret place between her heartbeat and her writer's spark. Rafael's faith in her coaxes that spark into flame, until it roars up inside her hot and wild. He tells her to be brave, and she is.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>